Las reglas de la Princesa
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Si Alfred quería salir con la bella Alice tenía que seguir sus cinco reglas: Ella siempre tendrá la razón, ella no comerá comida chatarra, a ella no se le dirá "princesa", ella necesitará un héroe, ella nunca mentirá. USxFem!UK.


He aquí otra historia, espero que les guste, ahora sólo me van quedando diecinueve fics para llegar a trescientos, el hetero también es lindo, así que tendrán un poco de mi parte de vez en cuando xD

**Pareja: **AlfredxAlice -Estados UnidosxFem!Inglaterra-.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: **No mucho.

Alfred F. Jones era alguien que siempre estaba mirando hacia el futuro, planeando y planeando cosas, pero de cierta manera, siempre se mantenía enganchado en el presente, porque si no mueves una pieza en el presente jamás podrás esperar que en un futuro esa pieza cambie de lugar sin tu disposición. Alfred recuerda que cuando tenía sólo quince años empezó a planearlo. Su vida junto a ella, la muchacha que le ha robado el corazón desde que era sólo un mocoso que apenas sabía atarse las agujetas.

–¿No te parecería genial? ¡yo sería el héroe siempre, claro! –sonreía sutilmente, era encantador como ella soltaba una pequeña risa al verlo, se sentía tan vivo.

–Sure, you, the hero…–separó cada palabra con cierta maldad, el americano infló sus mejillas con negatividad.

–¡Eres tan cruel! –

–Soy la bruja entonces, niñito bueno…–la muchacha respondió osada moviendo sus coletas al acercarse a Jones para colocar su dedo índice en una de las mejillas del americano, éste se sintió un poco más humillado… un poco más encantado.

–No, tú serás… ¡la damisela del Hero, la que siempre necesitará mi ayuda! –

La muchacha soltó una pequeña y suave carcajada, esas tonterías que decía ese animado chico. –Sí, tu damisela, claro...

–No, tú serás mi princesa. –se corrigió el americano tomando tímidamente la mano de la inglesa.

Alice no evitó sonrojarse un poco, soltó su mano y dio un pequeño giro sobre sí misma, el americano, adolescente y totalmente encantado iba tras de ella cautivado por cada pequeño hechizo de esa chica tan lista, correcta, ella no era la damisela, definitivamente era como una princesa, esas que solían ser tan perfectas y que cautivaban a cualquier hombre.

–¿Una princesa y un tipo con capa? ¿qué tipo de proposición es esa? –

–Voy en serio… Alice. –susurró algo sonrojado, tomando asiento en la banca donde fue a dar la muchacha de ojos esmeralda. –Yo podría ser tu héroe… si quisieras. –

La mayor sólo bajó la vista un poco, esta no era la manera en la que estaba acostumbrada a que alguien le dijera algo así, pero… ¿qué esperaba? ese era su Alfred, su tonto, impulsivo y cariñoso Alfred, el que ha estado con ella desde que sólo eran unos mocosos, al que quizás… ama mucho más de lo que debería.

–Una princesa tiene reglas, Jones. –

El americano parpadeó… ¿eso era un sí o un no?

–Primero, la princesa siempre tiene la razón, segundo, la princesa no comerá comida chatarra, sabes a lo que me refiero, tercero, la princesa odiará que le digan princesa, no lo hagas, cuarto, la princesa sí necesita a un héroe…quinto, la princesa nunca mentirá. –

Y el americano abrió los ojos, perplejo, viendo como la chica agachaba un poco el rostro, se empezó a reir como un idiota, luego la jaló de la silla y la hizo rodar entre sus brazos, la mujer protestaba mientras el norteamericano no dejaba de sonreír, su princesa, su cuento, por fin se estaba creando, todo lo que planeó… por fin se iba realizando.

Cada regla de la princesa era de verdad absoluta, ella era hermosa y sumamente justa, incluso en las peleas el americano terminaba por ceder, terminaron todo el instituto y de allí vino la agotadora universidad, ella fue una elegante y afanada contadora, Alfred un arquitecto. La reglas de la princesa siempre se cumplían, porque Alice siempre le decía la verdad, cuando la muchacha le dijo "sí, acepto casarme contigo" realmente fue cierto, y el americano jamás se sintió tan feliz en su vida.

La familia sólo eran ellos dos, fue un verdadero lio cuando pensaron en tener a la primera pequeña, varias noches de intimidad que no daban muy buen resultado, se tardaron cinco meses, pero la pequeña Amalia llegó a sus brazos, era un cuento feliz, uno inocente y perfecto, el héroe tenía su princesa y la princesa siempre que necesitó ayuda allí estaba su héroe. Hasta que ese día ocurrió, Amalia tenía cinco años, había corrido hasta su madre cuando la agraciada mujer la fue a recoger… desgraciadamente, un auto iba directo hacia la pequeña.

Y Alice no pudo quedarse allí, había tenido toda su viva a un estúpido con aires de héroe ¿qué haría ella… si no pudiera salvar siquiera a su pequeña? quería que Alfred estuviera aún más orgulloso de ella, porque todo ha sido perfecto, corrió rápidamente hacia su hija, la empujó… se sintió el ruido del automovil tratando de detenerse… pero era tarde, la estrelló, la chica cerró los ojos con una sonrisa, veía a su héroe, allí, abrazándola por la cintura y diciéndole que lo ha hecho sensacional, y a su hija… llorando un poco preocupada por ella, luego… volvían a su cuento perfecto.

Fue cuando las reglas de la princesa empezaron a destrozarse. Apenas respiraba, cansada, los ojos con esfuerzo abiertos. Y allí estaba Alfred, temblando, Scott se quedó con la pequeña esa noche… todos estaban preocupados hace una hora atrás, pero ya no había más de lo que preocuparse, la inglesa tenía heridas internas incurables… ella moriría.

Y el americano sólo estaba allí, no, no se lo creía, se mordió los labios, apretó los puños y le sonrió a su princesa, ésta le correspondió la sonrisa de manera solemne.

–Esta-Estarás bien A-Alfred… tú po-podrás hacerlo…–

–N-No lo estaré Alice…por favor, n-no ahora, no me de-dejes…–

Primera regla: La princesa siempre tiene la razón. Y Alfred se destrozó a llorar frente a esas palabras, no se la llevarían, no a ella, a su princesa, le dolía el cuerpo, no, su cuento perfecto… su futuro, ella… ella no tenía la razón, no estaría bien sin ella, no lo estaría.

–Ella… n-nuestra pequeña… ¿sabes? puedes d-arle algo de eso, de esa fea co-omida chatarra… después de todo, es parte de mi héroe ¿no? n-nunca te lo conté, pero yo a veces… comía de eso… cuando no mirabas… ¡nunca te diste cuenta! –carcajeó un poco, el americano gimió y sollozó profundamente.

–M-Mi amor… n-no hables… yo… te salvaré…–

Segunda regla: La princesa no comerá comida chatarra. Porque el menor nunca quiso saberlo de esa forma, jamás… porque deseaba que ella estuviera allí, regañándolo por siempre por lo que come, por si engorda… sólo que estuviera allí bastaba.

–M-Mi princesa… y-yo… no podré hacerlo ¡soy un inútil, no podré sin ti! –

Tercera regla: Nunca llamarán a la princesa de esa forma: "princesa".

–Th-Thanks… por se-r mi heroe h-ahasta el final A-Alfred…–

–¡Maldita sea A-Alice, lo sigo siendo! ¿tu héroe por siempre, lo recuerdas? ¡por siempre-e… you and me…!–la muchacha sólo sonrió con dulzura al sentir al americano tomando su fría mano que cada vez perdía más vida.

–Es-Este cu-uento… es el mejor de todos, gracias hero, lo has hecho perfecto… t-tengo mi final feliz. –

Cuarta regla: La princesa siempre necesitará a su heroe. ¿Si es así? ¿por qué ahora se va? el americano llora, llora amargamente, no lo entiende, no lo quiere entender, sólo quiere retroceder el tiempo y volver a los cálidos momentos en que eran felices.

Quinta regla: La princesa nunca mentirá.

Y Alfred se sintió engañado, dolido, a penas respiró cuando la muchacha dio su último suspiro. Porque ella le dijo a Jones que sería feliz, que ha sido perfecto, que siempre él fue su héroe. Pero Alfred cae al suelo gimiendo su nombre, no lo cree, porque la felicidad se llamaba "Alice" porque lo perfecto era su pequeña hija y "Alice", porque él no pudo salvarla... no fue su héroe hasta el final. La abraza suavemente, le besa la mejilla, la frente, otras lágrimas caen por sus mejillas. No quiere aceptarlo, pero tiene que, Alfred no lo haría, no dejaría que Alice rompiera nuevamente sus reglas, aunque tuviera que ser feliz y sonreír de manera rota la haría. Porque sólo había una regla para ser un héroe enamorado.

Primera y única regla de un héroe: hacer feliz a tu princesa... por siempre, incluso desde el cielo, incluso en otra tierra, durante toda la vida.

**N.A:** Awwww el hetero es tan lindo, las reglas de Alice no se volverán a romper, Jones será feliz por ella ;w; espero les gustara! ;3


End file.
